A social network can be an online system that provides a forum for geographically separated users to interact with one another, where those users have defined a relationship between one another. Users can control who can view their information by identifying particular relationships with other users, and can also find new user from the group of other people who are “friends” of their own friends. Social networks can be aimed at different types of social interaction, such as friendship and business networking. A user of a social network can have a profile page (e.g., a web page on the social network) that provides information about the user to other users of the social network. A profile can include information regarding a user's acquaintance relationships (e.g., friends, colleagues, schoolmates, etc.) on the social network.
A badge is a digital image that may be earned or unlocked by checking into various venues. Once a badge is earned by a user, it will remain on that user's profile indefinitely. Operators of social networks are typically secretive about how to unlock badges. Some introductory badges may be earned as milestones in usage. Some badges are tied to venue “tags” and the badge earned depends on the tags applied to the venue. Other badges may be specific to a city, venue, event, or date. Some badges use identical icons, but are earned differently. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for an improved solution for badges for social networks.